The Clove Games
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Showers And Neck Snappers. It's Clove's time to shine in the Hunger Games. Eventual CLATO! Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Capitol Party

Chapter 1: Capitol Party

(Clove's POV)

I heard a knock on the door of my room. I opened it to find myself face to face with my allies, Glimmer and Marvel.

"Hey, Clove, are you excited for the Capitol party?" Glimmer asked me with enthusiasm. She's a big party fan. She and Marvel are my friends. I hope I'm not the one that has to kill them in the Arena.

"I guess so. You look great, Glimmer." I said. The purple dress and silver heeled sandals she was wearing complimented her very well. The people of the Capitol gave us Tributes a whole bunch of clothes to wear when we got to the Capitol. The outfit Glimmer was wearing just screamed "Glimmer".

"Why, thank you." Glimmer smiled. "Why don't you get ready and meet us at the party?"

I nodded. "Okay. See you there."

Glimmer and Marvel headed off to the Capitol party with their right hands intertwined. They're a couple, and a pretty damn cute one at that. It's too bad they're in the Games.

I closed the door to my bedroom and slipped on a black dress and black flats.

~Line break~

I was now at the Capitol party, sitting at a table next to Glimmer and Marvel. We were drinking fruit punch and discussing strategies for the Games.

"So I was thinking that we should ask some more people to join the Careers." Marvel said.

"That's a good idea. We need more members. Why don't we talk to people after the interviews tomorrow night?" I suggested.

Glimmer and Marvel agreed.

The host of the Capitol Party, the District 12 Escort Effie Trinket walked up to the stage. "Hello Tributes! I hope you're all having a good time! We are going to, how you kids say, "kick this party into high gear" by having a little karaoke! If anyone would like to come onto the stage and sing, please raise your hand!"

The District 12 girl raised her hand.

"Wonderful! Come on up here, Katniss!" Effie exclaimed. Katniss walked up on the stage.

Effie started up the karaoke machine. "This is Katniss from District 12, and she is going to sing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift!"

From what I have learned from history lessons at school, North America (what Panem used to be) contains all Caribbean and Central American countries, Canada, Mexico, the United States of America, as well as Greenland, a very large island. Taylor Swift was a well known singer-songwriter from the United States of America. I have listened to her sing. She's good. Taylor Swift is dead now. A lot of good singers are dead now. North America doesn't exist anymore. Panem exists now.

Katniss began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

I have to admit, 12 is a pretty good singer.

"She's a good singer, Clove, but you're better." Glimmer said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

"I heard you sing in the shower. The last time you were in the shower; before Ratchet was killed, you sang. And I heard you sing." Glimmer said.

The crowd clapped for Katniss. It's a courtesy thing.

Katniss walked off the stage.

"That was wonderful! Who's next?" Effie asked.

"You should go up there, Clove." Glimmer said.

"Okay." I don't have a fear of large crowds. Karaoke should be fun. I raised my hand.

"Ah, looks like we have another singer among us!" Effie motioned for me to come onto the stage.

I walked up on stage.

"What is your name, dear?" Effie asked me.

"Clove Hartley. I'm from District 2." I replied.

"This is Clove from District 2, and she is going to sing For You I Will by Teddy Geiger." Effie said. She started up the karaoke machine.

"Go Clove!" Glimmer cheered.

I began to sing.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
'Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do,  
To get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

The crowd clapped for me. I walked off the stage and sat back down next to Glimmer.

"That was awesome, Clove!" Glimmer exclaimed.

~Line break~

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day, and I need to get some sleep." Glimmer said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm beat." Marvel said.

"Good night, you guys." I said to them as they left the party.

I needed some fresh air. It's hot in here. I stepped out onto the balcony and found the District 12 Tribute boy standing there, staring at the Capitol at night.

"What are you doing out here, 12? You're missing the party." I said.

"I didn't feel like partying. And my name's Peeta, not 12." Peeta said.

"Why are you out here all by yourself, Peeta?" I asked.

"I wanted to be alone. To think. I find it's easier to think when you're alone." Peeta replied.

"Yeah, it is. What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"The Games. It's gonna be hell in the Arena." Peeta said.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "But it's not so bad if you're in an alliance, which I am."

"Yeah, I know." Peeta said. "You're one of the infamous Careers."

"I'm the leader." I said.

"Congratulations." Peeta said sarcastically. "I have no one. I'm gonna be out there all by myself."

"In the end, it's every person for themselves in the Games. But it does suck that no one has your back." I said. "Everyone should have someone to back them up, for a while anyway."

"Why are you being nice to me? We're enemies." Peeta said.

"We're not enemies until we actually get in the Arena. Until then, I'm being pleasant to every single Tribute." I said.

Peeta let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me. Does that make any sense?" Peeta asked.

"Oh yeah, that makes plenty of sense. Us Careers are practically owned by the Capitol, but we don't wanna be. We weren't born killers; the Capitol made us that way. Any chance we get to show people that we're not actually heartless, we take it." I said.

"Huh." Peeta said. "And here I thought you Careers were born the way you are."

"It may seem like that, but we're not. We're really not." I said.

"Well, Clove, I hope you and your fellow Careers get a chance to show people that you guys are not actually heartless. Good luck in your interview tomorrow." Peeta said.

"You too, Peeta." I said as he walked back inside.

Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now.

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think of this chapter! It would be great if you let me know what you thought of Clove's talk with Peeta in your review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

Chapter 2: Interviews

(Clove's POV)

Before the interviews started, I asked the boy from District 11 if he wanted to join the Careers.

"No. I'm not gonna join any alliance. I don't care if you and your fellow Careers let me win. I'm not gonna be a mean killer like you." he said.

Hey now! We're not mean!

"Your loss. I'll just get you in the Arena, then." I said.

I heard Caesar call for Glimmer.

"Tell me, are you prepared?" asked Caeser

"Yes, I am very prepared!" Glimmer replied with a smirk.

Soon Glimmer's interview ended.

"You did great." I said.

"Thanks. So, did you ask anyone if they wanted to join the Careers?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah. I asked the boy from 11. He said no, in a very blunt way." I replied.

"Define 'in a very blunt way'." Glimmer said.

"He said, and I quote; ' No. I'm not gonna join any alliance. I don't care if you and your fellow Careers let me win. I'm not gonna be a mean killer like you'."

"Oh well. His loss." Glimmer said.

Next up was Marvel. He played the funny guy angle.

I heard Caesar call for me, once Marvel's interview ended. "From District 2, Clove Hartley!"

I walked over to the stage and sat next to Caesar. "Hello Caesar!"

"So Clove; your district partner, Cato killed a Tribute before entering the Arena and got disqualified. Why do you think he did that?"

I chose to lie about why Cato killed Ratchet. "I guess he was so excited to kill someone that he couldn't wait until we entered the Arena."

"Clove, you got a 10. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I said, smiling to the crowd.

"Well, I bet you threw some knives. I saw you training!"

"I know. I'm very good at it. No one else is gonna get that crown away from me. I know it!"

"Well, I will look forward to seeing you here again!"

"Thanks Caesar!"

"Clove Hartley!" said Caesar, pulling me up. I guess the time is up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bloodbath

Chapter 3: The Bloodbath

(Clove's POV)

Here I am, in my tube, wearing District 2's colors, and looking at the weapons. Seneca is at 50. I look around and see Glimmer and Marvel. They both mouthed "good luck".

"Thanks", I mouthed.

Seneca is at 10. I get ready.

"3, 2, 1…Go!" Seneca screamed

I ran over to the weapons and grabbed a vest full of knives. I put the vest on quickly. I ran over to the boy from District 6 and threw a knife at him. He went down like a rock.

Katniss, the girl from 12, was fighting the boy from District 7. I threw a knife at him. He fell to the ground instantly. I threw the knife at Katniss. She dodged it. Oh well. I'll get her sometime.

Marvel runs into the Cornucopia and grabs the spear. He then killed the girl from District 7.

Glimmer killed the girl from District 8.

After everything dies down at the cornucopia, I meet up with my fellow Careers. The girl from 4 joined the alliance.

The girl from 4 is crying. I rolled my eyes. "Careers don't cry!"

"That's right!" Glimmer agreed.

"He…died... today!" said the girl from 4

"Who? Your District partner?" I asked

"Yeah," she said, still in sobs.

"Uh... Where's your weapon?" Glimmer asked her

"I didn't get one. I ran here after I saw him die." She said.

"Aww, poor you!" I said sarcastically. I stabbed her in the heart with a knife. She's worthless. And weak. I don't know why we let her join the Careers.

"Hey look!" Glimmer exclaimed.

I noticed a boy walking around. We ran over to him, weapons ready.

It was Peeta. "Wait! Please don't kill me! I can help you find the girl from my District!"

"Why would you want to help us find the girl you love?" Glimmer asked. In his interview, Peeta had confessed that he was in love with Katniss. Considering how angry she was at him for saying that, I'd say the feeling is not mutual.

"She doesn't feel the same way I do." Peeta said sadly.

"All right, you can join our alliance." I said.

About an hour or so, we noticed a huge fire in the woods.

"Think someone started it?" asked Glimmer.

"Probably the Gamemakers," I said.

"Oh yeah, probably." said Glimmer. She rested her head on Marvel's arm and they feel asleep.

Peeta said he would take watch. I feel asleep.

The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. I woke up and found myself surrounded by fire. I started coughing violently. So did the others.

"Let's get out of here!" Peeta exclaimed hoarsely. We ran away from the fire.

After the fire, cannons boomed. Many Tributes died in the fire. Including Thresh, the boy Tribute from District 11. Well, looks like I don't have to kill him after all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tree

Chapter 4: The Tree

(Clove's POV)

We were hunting Katniss. Good thing we have Peeta with us!

We went over to the lake to get some drinks when we noticed Katniss taking a swim.

We all ran ahead of Peeta.

"She's mine!" Glimmer screamed, running ahead of us.

"Not if I get her first!" I ran ahead of Glimmer.

We chased her until she climbed up a tree.

"You know that's not gonna help you Katniss!" I screamed.

"We got you Miss Everdeen!" said Marvel, climbing up the tree with his spear.

"You got this, Marvel! Kill her!" Glimmer yelled.

He fell down and I sighed. "I'll kill her myself."

I started throwing knives at her. She dodged all of them.

"It's getting dark. Let's camp out and wait till morning. She has to come down sometime."

"All right, make a fire." I told Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Clove's POV)

I was sleeping. I kept hearing noises but ignored them.

About two minutes after I go back to sleep. I jolt up to buzzes

"Ahhh!" I screamed, waking everyone else up.

"Oh shit, Tracker Jackers!" Marvel yelled.

Katniss dropped a Tracker Jacker nest on us.

I dived into the lake, followed by Peeta. I didn't see Marvel or Glimmer.

Soon the Tracker Jackers went away. Peeta and I got out of the water.

"Where's Marvel? And Glimmer?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know. I'll go look for them." I walked back to where we made camp to see Marvel and Glimmer dead in each other's arms. Their faces were covered in scars from Tracker Jacker stings.

I went back to Peeta to tell him we should plan our next move. I heard him yell for Katniss to run away. She had managed to find the lake. "Go, Katniss! Run! Get outta here! What are you doing? Run! Go!"

Helping us, huh? Yeah right.

I stabbed him in the leg with one of my knives. "Go! Or else I'll do it again!" I told him, and he limped away from me.

I went back to the Cornucopia and saw Ludwig.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Glimmer and Marvel let me join the Careers. I tried to find you guys, but I couldn't." Ludwig replied.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"I undug the bombs from the Bloodbath and buried them around your food supply." Ludwig said.

"Thanks Ludwig, and congratulations on being among the last Tributes left." I said.

"You too, Clove. Let's get some sleep. I'll show you where the bombs are not." Ludwig said.

I fell asleep and heard a huge explosion. It was the supplies from the bombs. Ludwig had set them off.

I started cursing at him and I was about to kill him. He got away.

I noticed someone running and chased after them. It was the girl from 11. I killed her. Katniss chased after me, and I got away.

Looks like it's just her, me, Peeta, the girl from 5, and Ludwig left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast

Chapter 6: The Feast

(Clove's POV)

I heard an announcement. There is going to be a feast. And I'm ready to kill Katniss or Ludwig. Or Peeta.

I saw the girl from 5 get her bag. I threw a knife at her heart. She died instantly.

I ran over towards Katniss. I finally got to her, and grabbed a bag. I had my feet ontop of hers, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Where's your District partner, Katniss? Still hanging on?" I said to her.

"He's hunting Ludwig." Katniss replied.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed. I slapped her.

"You don't care about him at all." I said. "He's probably dead now, and you couldn't care less. Neither could I, really."

She was trying to escape my grasp. I tucked her arms behind her back.

"Forget it! I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed the girl from 11! What was her name? The one who hopped around in all the trees! Rue? Well first Rue, then you; and I think I'll let nature take care of Peeta." I told her.

She spat blood in my face, so I just wiped it and carried on.

"Say goodbye, 12." I stabbed her in the heart.

A cannon went off. Two; actually. One for Katniss, and one for Peeta. I guess Ludwig killed him.

I decided to head back to the Cornucopia. I started heading towards it and a huge animal came running at me. I noticed a whole pack of them were running towards Ludwig. He climbed up the Cornucopia. The animals were Mutts. They almost got me before I climbed up there too.

"Phew. That was close. They almost got me." I said. I threw multiple knives at them and killed every single one of them.

"Those Mutts looked like dead Tributes." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, they did." I agreed.

"So…I guess you're gonna kill me now." Ludwig said.

"Yeah. There can only be one winner, and it's gonna be me." I said.

"I have one last request." Ludwig said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kiss me. I just wanna be kissed before I die." Ludwig said.

I snorted. "Never gonna happen! I have a boyfriend. And anyway, why didn't you kiss Alona, your District partner?" I asked.

"She had a boyfriend. So if you're not gonna kiss me…then I guess I can think of another last request." Ludwig said.

"Okay, but make it snappy." I said.

"I got it! You can sing to me. I've always wanted someone to sing to me when I die." Ludwig said.

"I guess I can do that." I said.

"How about you sing a song about the Games?" Ludwig suggested.

"Okay." I said. I started to sing.

(A/N: Song is "Arena" by Joey Graceffa. I altered the lyrics a bit.)

_This Game's been played before_  
_73 times won_  
_The faster you die, the faster you lose_  
_Life's the prize for one_

_Children wielding weapons, cutting short a life_  
_Cameras see it all_  
_But were they enemies, or were they friends?_  
_Gotta make it through somehow_

_5... 4... 3, 2, 1!_

_The Arena! The Arena! This is our world stage_  
_The Arena! The Arena! This is our death cage_  
_Cannons in the distance! The distance!_  
_Silver parachutes descend_  
_You've been spared for now, but for how long?_  
_When will all this end? _

_Watch out for the Careers, murder's in their veins _

_Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer_

_Survive and thrive on pain _

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, now shut up so I can finish the song." I snapped.

_All that's left are the eyes, twisted Muttations_  
_Risen from the dead_  
_Born to kill, bred to die_  
_But they all bleed all the same_

_5... 4... 3, 2, 1!_

_The Arena! The Arena! This is our world stage_  
_The Arena! The Arena! This is our death cage_  
_Cannons in the distance! The distance!_  
_Silver parachutes descend_  
_You've been spare for now but for how long?_  
_When will all this end?_

_No allies or teams_  
_Only their screams_  
_No allies nor teams_

_5... 4... 3, 2, 1!_

_The Arena! The Arena! This is our world stage_  
_The Arena! The Arena! This is our death cage_  
_Cannons in the distance! The distance!_  
_Silver parachutes descend_  
_You've been spare for now but for how long?_  
_When will all this end?_

I stabbed Ludwig in the heart.

The intercom went off. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Clove Hartley from District 2!"

I did it! I won!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Clove's POV)

I'm back in the Capitol. Enobaria and Brutus hugged me.

"You were wonderful, Clove!" Enobaria exclaimed.

"We taught you well." Brutus said.

I smiled at them. "Indeed you did."

I head up to my prep team and stylist. They dressed me in a gold, sparkly dress and matching heels. Do I really have to wear this outfit? It's not me! Not at all!

"You look incredible, Clove!" My stylist screamed. "Now go! You don't want to be late for your final interview!"

I walked up to the cheering stage.

Caesar smiled at me as I sat down next to him. "Well, well, Clove. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Caesar." I smiled.

After a short interview about life in the Arena, I watched a recap of the Games. Deaths were shown in close-ups.

"Well, looks like that is enough I guess!" said Caesar.

I left after the interview. It was hard trying to get in the limo, with people wanting pictures of me and stuff.

At around midnight, I got on the train to head back to District 2.

I'm going back to Cato. I am **so **looking forward to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Cato's POV)

When Clove stepped out of the train, I ran up to her and hugged her. "I knew you would win!"

She smirked. "Well, it is me after all."

"No one deserved to win more than you. You trained pretty much your whole life for the Games. And the training paid off. I am so happy to see you again!" I gave her another hug plus a kiss.

She nuzzled her head in my neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. God, I missed you so much. You looked incredible in your interview dress. The first interview dress, that is." I said to her.

She smiled and then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I looked hideous in the final interview dress. I can't pull off the whole sparkly thing."

"Well, what now? What are you gonna do now that you won the Hunger Games?" I asked.

"Go start my life in the Victors' Village. You're coming with me." She said.

"Damn right I am." I said firmly.

Clove was born for the Games.

THE END


End file.
